salas de chat
by Reynadraki
Summary: en esta historia se harán charlas divertidas entre los guardianes, Liliana y sus amigos, Violett, Brianna y demás gente, risas y demás en esta historia!
1. Capítulo 1: los guardianes

**en esta historia pondré comunicaciones de los guardianes, de Lily y sus amigos, como ven?, espero que les guste, dejen comentarios, pero no llamas, si lo hacen, me temo que tendré que reportar abuso.**

**gracias y a divertirse!**

**Capítulo 1: chat los guardianes**

_Nombre: Reyna Dragón_

_contraseña:************_

_Sala: A_

_Estado: Disponible_

Reyna Dragón: bueno, veo que soy la primera, veré que hay por aquí.(comenzando a leer fics)

Reyna Dragón: Linet tenía razón, este sitio es bueno!

_Rey Helado a iniciado sesión_

Rey Helado: ¡que onda Layla! ;)

Reyna Dragón: ¡Jack!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rey Helado: Jaimie me dijo de este sitio, es bueno la verdad, o no?

Reyna Dragón: si, pero cámbiate el nombre!

Rey helado: de acuerdo(negrera)

_Reyna Dragón le ha enviado un zumbido a Rey Helado_

Rey Helado: auu!, todo el lago tembló por tu culpa!(emoticón de enojo)

Reyna Dragón: pues me insultas, que querías?, y cámbiate el nombre!

Rey Helado: de acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya voy.

_Rey Helado a cambiado su nombre a Frostbite._

Frostbite: contenta? (emoticón de apenado)

Reyna Dragón: si, crees que deba ir a buscar bayas?

Frostbite: que son bayas?

Reyna Dragón: son frutos del tamaño de una manzana

Frostbite: ah, ok, vendrá el canguro?, o no sabe como? (risas)

_Reyna Dragón le manda un zumbido a Frosbite_

Frostbite: ya te gusto verdad?

Reyna Dragón: si, pero creo que tienes razón, no se si vendrá.

_Líder Pooka ha iniciado sesión_

Líder Pooka: ¿Qué onda Layla?

Reyna Dragón: hola Aster!, ¿Cómo te va?

Líder Pooka: bien, algo estresado pero bien.

Frostbite: y yo que? (emoticón de triste)

Líder Pooka: ¿Qué haces aquí paleta?

Frostbite: pues... hablando con Layla.

Reyna Dragón: ya te dije que para ti soy Primavera, eres sordo?

Frostbite: auch, eso dolió! ;(

Líder Pooka: buena esa Layla! ;)

Reyna Dragón: de nada, que me quieren contar?

Frostbite: que fui a ver a Jaimie y Sophie preguntó por ti canguro! :)

Líder Pooka: en serio? :o

Frostbite: si, dijo: quiero ver a bunny, hop, hop!

Reyna Dragón: awww!, que tierna es, no Aster? ;)

Líder Pooka: si, es cierto, que me cuentas tu?

Reyna Dragón: pues que escuché una canción llamada Hijo de la luna, me recuerda a MiM

Frostbite: en serio?, me la pasas?

Reyna Dragón: no, búscala tu!}=o

Líder Pooka: en tu cara!

_Frostbite ha enviado un zumbido a Líder Pooka y a Reyna Dragón_

Reyna Dragón: ¡¿como te atreves a hacer eso?!

Líder Pooka: eso si es pasarse Jack

_Dientesblancos ha iniciado sesión_

Dientesblancos: ¡Hola a los tres!.

Frostbite: hola Tooth, ¿Qué haces?

Dientesblancos: nada, solo revisando algunas memorias.

Reyna Dragón: Tooth!, que alegría encontrarte.

Dientesblancos: que tal Layla, ¿Cómo vas con el festival de invierno?

Reyna Dragón: mal, Jack no me deja en paz.

Líder Pooka: si, pero es divertido ver sus caras ;)

Dientesblancos: hola Bunny, es bueno verte.

Líder Pooka: lo es para mi igual.

Frostbite: ok, lo siento, me perdonan? :(

Frostbite: es duro pero que tal si vamos a ver una película?

Reyna dragón: cual veríamos?

Frostbite: Hop: un rebelde sin pascua.

Líder Pooka: ay no!, esa es odiosa! }=0

Dientesblancos: no seas asi!, invitare a Norte, ustedes a quien?

Reyna Dragón: yo a MiM y a Linet, además de Laura.

_Frostbite ha enviado los horarios a Dientesblancos, Reyna Dragón y Líder Pooka_.

_Frostbite ha enviado un zumbido a Líder Pooka._

Líder Pooka: eh?, que pasó?

Dientesblancos: no me digas que te dormiste.

Líder Pooka: si

Reyna Dragón: ¿Qué haré contigo y con Jackson? (mirada aburrida)

Reyna Dragón: no respondan, era retórica.

Frostbite: ya me voy, tengo reunión con Norte :(

Líder Pooka: suerte Jack

Frostbite: como sea

_Frostbite ha cerrado sesión_

Dientesblancos: bueno, hay dientes que recoger, los veo en el cine a las 8!

_Dientesblancos ha cerrado sesión_

Reyna Dragón: espero que Linet no sea tan pesada

Líder Pooka: como están Iris e Ishani?

Reyna Dragón: muy bien, ayer preguntaron por su tío Bunny

Líder Pooka: será mejor que vaya a verlas, adiós Layla!

_Líder Pooka ha cerrado sesión_

Reyna Dragón: me quede solita! :(

Reyna Dragón: mejor me voy, ahí viene Linet, adiós!

_Reyna Dragón ha cerrado sesión_

_Continuará..._

_espero y les haya gustado, siguiente será de Liliana y sus amigos!_


	2. Chapter 2: Harry Potter

**segunda entrega de salas de chat, esta vez será de Lily y sus amigos, saben a que me refiero verdad?, agradezco cualquier comentario, con la condición de que no sean insultantes a mis historias o a mi persona, por favor.**

**Sin más que decir les entrego la segunda parte, o más bien, el segundo capítulo de esta historia, ya no los entretengo más!**

**a disfrutar!**

**Capítulo 2: chat Lily y sus amigos**

_Nombre: Cuervo_

_Contraseña:********_

_sala: D_

_Estado: disponible_

Cuervo: que genial, logré hacer mi cuenta!

Cuervo: solo que no hay nadie, que mal :(

Cuervo: bueno, al menos puedo escribir libremente, creo que me queda como una hora.

_León ha iniciado sesión_

León: hola cuervo! :D

Cuervo: León!, como te ha ido?

León: muy bien, me tarde poco con la tarea

Cuervo: eso es bueno amiga, y Harry?

León: ah, con Lina, hablando de sus vidas :(

Cuervo: no estés triste amiga

León: no es eso, esque quise poner la cara furiosa y no la encontré.

Cuervo: ah, con razón no le veía sentido

León: }=0

Cuervo: y esa carita de donde la sacaste? o.o

León: me la enseño Phoebe ;)

Cuervo: que mal, yo se lo pedí y no me dijo nada :(

León: descuida, pídele ayuda a Aleena o a Snape ;)

Cuervo: a que viene eso?

León: a nada, solo es curiosidad.

Cuervo: si como no, y yo soy Dumbledore

Cuervo: pero bueno, que te parece si invitamos a alguien más?

León: no, mejor que vengan solos

Cuervo: de acuerdo

León: eso sonó como tu nombre!: cuervo, de acuerdo

Cuervo: si es cierto! :D

León: que tal vas con Snape?

Cuervo: en clases?, bien

León: o.o, olvídalo, sabes en donde esta Aleena?

Cuervo: no XD

León: de que te ríes?

Cuervo: de algo pasado, olvídalo

León: de acuerdo (mala)

_Cuervo le ha mandado un zumbido a León_

_León le ha mandado un zumbido a Cuervo._

Cuervo: ay!, eso me dolió! }=0

León: tu empezaste! }=0

Cuervo: claro que no, fuiste tu y te callas!

León: calma amiga, no te enojes

Cuervo: si, lo siento, te quiero Gaby

León: yo igual Lily :)

_Serpiente ha iniciado sesión_

_Murciélago ha iniciado sesión_

Murciélago: ¿Qué andan haciendo jovencitas?

Cuervo: N-nada Se-Snape

Murciélago: si como no :/

Serpiente: que va Snape, relájate!

León: Aleena? O.O

Serpiente: asi es León, soy yo

León: que genial!, te estaba buscando!

Murciélago: mi culpa, nos detuvimos en el bosque :(

Murciélago: pero ya estamos aquí.

Cuervo: no me digas :/

León: ya Cuervo, cálmate, que tienes?

Cuervo: es que estoy en esos días del mes :(

Aleena: ahh!, mis condolencias

Cuervo: gracias serpiente

Murciélago: que días?

León: no quieres saber Snape, créeme.

Murciélago: O-ok

Murciélago: pero que no debía ser ayer?

_León le ha mandado un zumbido a Murciélago_

_Serpiente le ha mandado un zumbido a murciélago_

_Cuervo le ha mandado un zumbido a murciélago_

Murciélago: ay!, esta bien, me callo! ;(

Serpiente: será que es el día al revés?

Serpiente: que cool! :D

Cuervo: como que el día de revés? :s

León: si, que eres como más seria y Snape muy divertido

Cuervo: ah, eso encaja XD

Murciélago: dejen de burlarse de mi :P

Serpiente: no lo hacemos, descuida XD

Cuervo: oigan, escuchen esta canción! watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=9aRlxHtB0pg

Serpiente: a ver

León: a ver

_Serpiente ha cambiado su estado a ocupado_

_león ha cambiado su estado a ocupado._

Murciélago: me tengo que ir Lily, besos

Cuervo: de acuerdo Severus :(

Murciélago: nos veremos mañana, descuida

Cuervo: ok! :D

_Murciélago ha cerrado sesión._

Cuervo: ay, me quede sola.

_León ha cambiado su estado a disponible_

_Serpiente ha cambiado su estado a disponible_

Serpiente: y Snape?

Cuervo: tuvo que hacer un trabajo

Serpiente: ah, ok, me encantó la canción!

León: a mi igual: i´m awake, i´m alive, now i know what i believe inside...

Serpiente: deja eso amiga, luego no paras!

Cuervo: se amable Aleena :O

Serpiente: perdón, quieren ir a Hosmeade?

León: cuando?, el sábado?

Serpiente: si

León: si, yo voy, que dices cuervo?

Cuervo: esta bien

Serpiente: me voy, Lina me busca, Harry creo que te busca a ti León

León: en ese caso igual me voy de inmediato!

_serpiente ha cerrado sesión_

_León ha cerrado sesión_

Cuervo: no quiero quedarme sola, igual me voy, chao!

Cuervo: saludos a los demás! :)

_cuervo ha cerrado sesión._

_continuará..._

_¿Qué tal?, el siguiente será de Brianna y de Baruch, comenten!_


	3. Chapter 3: ey, ese es mi fantasma!

**tercer capítulo presente!, es genial, hoy hice, con este, 4 capítulos seguidos, yay!. Me emociona avanzar, aunque sea de poco en poco, pero algo es algo, no es cierto?.**

**Este será de ey, ese es mi fantasma!, aparecerán mis OC´s y los personajes de la serie, descuiden trataré de poner bien sus nombres :).**

**aquí vamos!**

**Capítulo 3: chat ey, ese es mi fantasma!**

_Nombre: ReynaCobra_

_Contraseña: ***************_

_Sala: F_

_Estado: Disponible_

ReynaCobra: este sitio es extraño

ReynaCobra: pero bueno a ver que tenemos...

ReynaCobra: miren, hay videos! :D

ReynaCobra: que mal, hablo sola ;(

_Zombieman ha iniciado sesión_

ReynaCobra: que tal Spencer, como estas?

Zombieman: bien, y que tal tu Blaise?

ReynaCobra: es Brianna, Wright }=0

Zombieman: perdón :(

ReynaCobra: descuida, esta perdonado Zombieman

Zombieman: gracias!, has visto a Black?

ReynaCobra: a Ginny?, si, fue a ver a su madre

Zombieman: ok, espero ver a Billy aquí :)

Zombieman: sería genial leerlo aquí!

ReynaCobra: no te pases Spencer, eso sería horrible.

Zombieman: no seas tan dura con el, dale chance

ReynaCobra: de acuerdo, por mi amigo lo que sea :)

_fantasmacobra ha iniciado sesión_

Fantasmacobra: que onda broamigos!

ReynaCobra: agh, hola Baruch

Fantasmacobra: que no me digas Baruch Blaise!

ReynaCobra: ...

Zombieman: entonces, que has estado haciendo Billy?

fantasmacobra: nada emocionante, espiando a los vecinos

Zombieman: no hagas eso!

ReynaCobra: que no haga que?

Zombieman: no, era para Billy.

_ReynaCobra ha subido una canción a la página._

_ watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=9kfJWeW2AOE_

_Descargando..._

_34% completado..._

_56% completado..._

_79% completado..._

_97% completado..._

_proceso completado!_

Zombieman: es una canción?

fantasmacobra: obvio que si broamigo, escúchala!

Zombieman: de acuerdo, ahí va...

ReynaCobra: a ti si te gusto Ba-Billy? :)

Fantasmacobra: si, esta genial, de donde la sacaste?

Zombieman: tiene razón, es brillante!, puedo hacer una película con esto!

fantasmacobra: ...

ReynaCobra: ...

Zombieman: oh pues, entonces no. ;(

ReynaCobra: era broma! XD

fantasmacobra: XD, caíste primo!

Zombieman: chistositos

_Zombieman ha enviado un zumbido a ReynaCobra y fantasmacobra_

ReynaCobra: auch!, eso me dolió! }=0

fantasmacobra: relájate Brianna, es solo un desahogo

Zombieman: ya, Brianna, era solo una rabieta

ReynaCobra: esta bien, te perdono Spencer ;)

ReynaCobra: escuchen esta otra!

Zombieman: no de nuevo!

fantasmacobra: si de nuevo!

_ReynaCobra ha subido otra canción a la página_

_ watch?v=YSyctP7JeOo&feature=player_detailpage_

_descargando..._

_10% completado..._

_14%completado..._

_27%completado..._

_54%completado..._

_57%completado..._

_96%completado..._

_100%completado!_

_Zombiegirl ha iniciado sesión_

ReynaCobra: Ginny?, volviste tan pronto?

Zombiegirl: si, esta hermosa la canción, ya la escuche

Zombieman: es enserio?, que bien :)

fantasmacobra: ya llegó tu novia Spencer ;)

Zombieman: no es mi novia!(aun) :o

ReynaCobra: ya, no peleen, es un sitio de charla

fantasmacobra: desde cuando eres hippie?

ReynaCobra: no lo soy Billy :/

Zombiegirl: bueno ya!, que me cuentan?

fantasmacobra: que Spencer se muere por verte y Brianna quiere verme a mi ;)

ReynaCobra: no es cierto!

Zombieman: que fue lo que dijiste Billy?

fantasmacobra: N-nada

Zombieman: mas te vale eh?

_Zombiegirl le ha enviado un zumbido a fantasmacobra y a ReynaCobra_

ReynaCobra: que brusca, prima

fantasmacobra: y yo porque?

ReynaCobra: bah, no te va a decir, la conozco

Zombiegirl: exacto prima, o debo decir Blaise Cohen? :)

Zombieman: ese es su nombre? O.O

ReynaCobra: si, me lo cambie a Brianna cobra

Zombieman: de allí ReynaCobra?

fantasmacobra: eso es genial!, yo hice lo mismo!

ReynaCobra: copión :/

Zombiegirl: no te quejes Blaise, yo le copie a Spencer, no es cierto amigo?

Zombieman: si, tienes toda la razón Ginebra ;)

ReynaCobra: que increíble!, pasó lo imposible! :D

Zombieman: a que te refieres?

ReynaCobra: jamás deja que nadie, ni siquiera yo, diga su nombre completo. O.O

Fantasmacobra: ya lo tienes amigo! XD

_ReynaCobra le ha enviado un zumbido a fantasmacobra_

_Zombiegirl le ha enviado un zumbido a fantasmacobra_

_Zombieman le ha enviado un zumbido a fantasmacobra_

Fantasmacobra: ¿Por qué todos contra mi?

ReynaCobra: por ser un inmaduro Baruch!

fantasmacobra: ...

Zombieman: pero bueno, quería hacerte una propuesta Ginny

Zombiegirl: dime(emocionada)

Zombieman: quieres ser mi novia?

Zombiegirl: ¡SI, SI QUIERO!

ReynaCobra: guau, que entusiasmo

ReynaCobra: Baruch, ya estas bien?

fantasmacobra: si, gracias Blaise :)

Zombiegirl: de cuando acá son los mejores amigos?

ReynaCobra: mande?

Zombiegirl: no te hagas cosmoamiga. ;)

Fantasmacobra: de que hablan?

Zombieman: quien sabe, cosas de mujeres seguramente.

Zombieman: por cierto, no tendrás mas canciones?

ReynaCobra: si!, tengo otra, ahí les va

fantasmacobra: conste que no fui yo quien le dijo.

_ReynaCobra ha subido otra canción a la página._

_ watch?v=YiUQE5bJKFU&feature=player_detailpage_

_descargando..._

_58%completado..._

_64%completado..._

_77%completado..._

_81%completado..._

_88%completado..._

_99%completado..._

_100%completado..._

_escuchar canción..._

_Zombiegirl ha cerrado sesión_

_Zombieman ha cerrado sesión_

ReynaCobra: hola?

ReynaCobra: se fueron! :(

fantasmacobra: sigo aquí

ReynaCobra: Baruch, me asustaste, que pasó?

fantasmacobra: al parecer fueron a comer un helado ;)

ReynaCobra: te gusto?

fantasmacobra: si, el inicio es: she calls out to a man on the Street, sir can you help me?¨

ReynaCobra: muy bien!:D

fantasmacobra: gracias, vamos a ver una película?

ReynaCobra: cual?

fantasmacobra: el libro de la vida, te parece a las 7?

ReynaCobra: ok, me voy, tengo que cambiarme, te veo allá!

fantasmacobra: ok, bye!

_ReynaCobra ha cerrado sesión_

_fantasmacobra ha cerrado sesión_

_continuará..._

_¿estuvo genial, no?, el siguiente será de crepúsculo: Violett Scarlett y sus amigos_


	4. Chapter 4: crepúsculo

**este capítulo será de Crepúsculo: Violett como protagonista, que genial, no?. Ojalá y les guste, lo hago con esa intención, en especial para mis seguidores de estas maravillosas historias. Les deseo una feliz lectura y que se la pasen bien.**

**Capítulo 4: Crepúsculo**

_Nombre: vampiresavioleta_

_Contraseña:******_

_Sala: C_

_Estado: Disponible_

_Amigos: 4_

Vampiresavioleta: esto es genial, un chat para escribir!

Vampiresavioleta: pero no hay nadie conmigo :(

vampiresavioleta: da igual, puedo estar sola, o no?

Vampiresavioleta: si mi hermana estuviera aquí seguro querría estar conmigo.

Vampiresavioleta: descargaré una canción, asi me entretendré un rato.

_vampiresavioleta ha subido una canción a la página_

_ watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=RrG3I82ZADw_

_descargando..._

_12% completado..._

_25% completado..._

_37%completado..._

_51%completado..._

_79%completado..._

_84%completado..._

_100%completado!._

Vampiresavioleta: si!, la escucharé mientras escribo.

Vampiresavioleta: ¨mírame bien, no soy lo que tu crees, las apariencias te...¨

Vampiresavioleta: es genial, espero que alguien más se conecte.

Vampiresavioleta: creo que mejor me cambio el nombre

_vampiresavioleta se ha cambiado el nombre a chicavampiro_

_chicovampiro ha iniciado sesión_

_chicolobo ha iniciado sesión_

_Bellaloba ha iniciado sesión_

_Hermanavampira ha iniciado sesión_

Chicavampiro: Edward, Jacob, Bella y Blue?, que alegría!

Hermanavampira: que tal hermanita!

chicavampiro: solo lo soy por 20 años, no es mucho.

Bellaloba: bueno ya no discutan ok?

Chicolobo: toda la razón tiene ella

chicavampiro: viste star wars o que? XD

Chicovampiro: buena esa Violett! :)

Chicolobo: que malos son :(

chicavampiro: ya relájate, ni que fuera gran cosa.

Chicolobo: ay, si, pónganse en mi contra

Bellaloba: sabes que yo jamás lo haría ;)

Bellaloba: eres especial, no les hagas caso a estos vejestorios.

_chicavampiro le ha enviado un zumbido a Bellaloba_

Bellaloba: ay!, me zumbaron los oídos!

Hermanavampiro: ni modo, te lo ganaste, además yo tengo 350 años, asi que cuidadito.

Chicavampiro: te encanta presumir no es cierto?

Hermanavampiro: asi es, mi querida hermana Violett

Chicolobo: entonces si son hermanas biológicas?

Bellaloba: claro que si Jacob, además solo se diferencian en edad y color de pelo.

Chicovampiro: de nueva cuenta, es genial!

Hermanavampiro: ahorita mismo quisiera tener a alguien, y si lo muerdo?

Bellaloba: ...

chicovampiro: ...

chicavampiro: ...

chicolobo: ...

Hermanavampiro: era broma!, ja!, cayeron redonditos XD

Chicavampiro: que mala eres!

Hermanavampiro: ya amilánate hermanita

chicovampiro: cálmense las dos

Bellaloba: es normal que peleen tanto?

chicolobo: yo creo que si

chicolobo: pero entonces sigue sin quedarme claro, ustedes fueron mordidas o ya nacieron asi?

chicavampiro: ya nacimos asi, pero somos mitad, no lo somos del todo.

Bellaloba: cuantos años tienen ustedes?

chicovampiro: yo 100, Violett 250 y Blue tiene 350

Bellaloba: guau, y yo solo soy una licántropa!

Hermanavampiro: pero bueno, puedes ser un lobo, nosotros no.

chicavampiro: os apetece ver una película?

Hermanavampiro: cual?

chicovampiro: cual?

chicolobo: cual?

chicavampiro: Vampire academy, trata de una chica vampiro, que les parece?, yo invito!

chicovampiro: sale, vamos todos, allá te esperamos!

_chicolobo ha cerrado sesión_

_Bellaloba ha cerrado sesión_

_Hermanavampiro ha cerrado sesión_

_chicovampiro ha cerrado sesión_

chicavampiro: me arrepiento, esta sesión fue muy corta!

chicavampiro: bueno, ya que, será mejor que los alcancé.

chicavampiro ha cerrado sesión

continuará...

se que estuvo corto, pero el siguiente será mejor, tengo 9 historias en progreso, soy mala! XD


	5. Chapter 5: Vampire academy

**este es un capítulo de Roxanna y sus amigos, disfruten y comenten!**

**Capítulo 5: Vampire Academy**

_Nombre: princesaalicorn_

_Contraseña: ******_

_Sala: V_

_Estado: Disponible_

_Amigos: 6_

_Princesaalicorn ha iniciado sesión_

_GuardiánBelikov ha iniciado sesión _

_moroiDragomir ha iniciado sesión_

_DamphirHathaway ha iniciado sesión_

Princesaalicorn: que tal amigos!

damphirhataway: que onda amiga, como has estado?

princesaalicorn: muy bien Rose, gracias, que me cuentan?

moroiDragomir: hoy fuimos a la corte, estuvo genial!

damphirhataway: yo no diría eso, me cansé de los discursos.

princesaalicorn: pero si fui yo la del discurso!

GuardiánBelikov: tranquila, sabes que a ella no le atrae la política.

damphirhataway: exacto!, pero descuida, estuviste genial, Reina Roxanna ;D

princesaalicorn: no me gusta eso, prefiero princesa ;)

moroiDragomir: como quieras, es genial ya habernos librado de las tareas

moroiDragomir: si las hicieron verdad?

damphirhataway: ...

princesaalicorn: ...

GuardiánBelikov: yo si, pero al parecer se les olvidó :)

_princesaalicorn le ha enviado un zumbido a GuardiánBelikov_

GuardiánBelikov: au!, ya esta bien, perdón!.

damphirhataway: descuida, ya se le pasara si le das unos besos ;)

moroiDragomir: Rose!, déjalos en paz!

damphirhataway: están dejados

princesaalicorn: que chistosita Rose, ja, ja, ja.

damphirhataway: ay, ya perdóname amiga.

GuardiánBelikov: que creen?, encontré una canción que seguro les encanta, la subiré.

_GuardiánBelikov ha subido una canción ha la pagina._

watch?v=RrG3I82ZADw&feature=player_detailpage

descargando...

24%completado...

34%completado...

87%completado...

99%completado...

_100%completado!_

princesaalicorn: uau!, esta genial, chica vampiro!

damphirhataway: cierto, esta de onda! O.O

moroiDragomir: ay, Rose, jamás cambias.

princesaalicorn: es cierto, pero asi nos caes bien amiga.

damphirhataway: gracias amigos.

princesaalicorn: creen que tengamos problemas por el trabajo?

damphirhataway: nah, además eres su reina, seguro te perdonan.

GuardiánBelikov: aun asi debes hacerlo Roxie

moroiDragomir: tiene toda la razón Roxie, y tu igual Rose.

damphirhataway: bah, eso no me interesa, pero me voy, tengo una cita con Adrián.

_damphirhataway ha cerrado sesión._

moroiDragomir: y... dime, como es ser reina?

princesaalicorn: pues aburrido pero a la vez emocionante. :P

moroiDragomir: en serio?, y que tal vas con tu proyecto, el de reconocimiento de Alicorn

princesaalicorn: bien, algo de retraso pero bien.

GuardiánBelikov: es increíble como lo haces Roxie

princesaalicorn: gracias Dimitri

GuardiánBelikov: de nada mi amor :3

moroiDragomir: awww!, son tan tiernos ustedes!

moroiDragomir: que les parece ir a ver una película?

GuardiánBelikov: cual veríamos?

GuardiánBelikov: no será la de... Drácula?

princesaalicorn: en serio?, yay!, he querido verla desde hace una semana! :3

GuardiánBelikov: será a las 6?, porque son las 5:45 p.m.

moroiDragomir: si, mejor ya nos vamos, no creen?

princesaalicorn: de acuerdo, nos vemos en el cine

_princesaalicorn ha cerrado sesión_

_moroiDragomir ha cerrado sesión_

_GuardiánBelikov ha cerrado sesión_

_continuará..._

_haré uno más y se queda en final, espero que les haya gustado, siguiente: ROTG_


	6. Chapter 6: los guardianes 2

**el último capítulo, será algo corto, pero espero que lo disfruten, este será de ROTG, como despedida, que les haya gustado y dejen reviews, más no ofensivos, vale?, ya que me vería obligada a comentarlo como abuso, sean amables y esto no es con el ánimo de ofender, por si les quedaron dudas, solo quiero divertirme y hacer algo para que se diviertan, es todo.**

**Tal vez haga más de este tipo, o puede que sea el último, no lo se, el caso es que **

**disfruten del show!**

**Capítulo 6: los guardianes 2**

_Contraseña: *****_

_Nombre: LíderPooka_

_Sala: N_

_Estado: Disponible_

_LíderPooka ha iniciado sesión._

_Pookabebé ha iniciado sesión_

LíderPooka: hola Ishani, como estas? :)

Pookabebé: hola tío!, muy bien :D

LíderPooka: que has estado haciendo y como te creaste un perfil? :/

Pookabebé: ah, este nada, y lo hice cuando mamá no estaba vendo XD

LíderPooka: con razón :S

Pookabebé: Ey!, no pongas esa cara!, quería hablar contigo! :(

LíderPooka: solo por eso no le voy a decir a tu madre

Pookabebé: genial!, cuando vienes a vernos?

LíderPooka: no lo se, tal vez mañana, ya viene la Pascua.

Pookabebé: eso significa que mi mami va a entrar en celo

LíderPooka: ya pasaron los 7 años? O.O

Pookabebé: si, por eso dice que no puede verte hasta que pase.

LíderPooka: visto asi la entiendo.

LíderPooka: pero, no crees que debería ir con Norte?

Pookabebé: UY, no, si lo hace como va a reaccionar? :/

LíderPooka: tienes razón Sheila.

Pookabebé: lo se ;)

LíderPooka: a veces me recuerdas a Frostbite.

Pookabebé: en serio?, rayos!

LíderPooka: que sucede?

Pookabebé: aposte con Iris de que jamás me iba a comportar como el tío Jack!

LíderPooka: perdiste

Pookabebé: eso ya lo se ;(

LíderPooka: descuida, lo harás bien

Pookabebé: claro, como no, te puedo ayudar con los googies?

LíderPooka: claro :D

Pookabebé: genial!, Iris esta con la tía Tooth, es genial, es como su aprendiz!

LíderPooka: viste la película de ¨el aprendiz de brujo¨, verdad?

Pookabebé: si, que fácil lo adivinaste!:(

_Haditabebé ha iniciado sesión_

Haditabebé: que tal hermana!, hola tío!

Pookabebé: que tal Iris, como esta mamá?

Haditabebé: bien, preocupada porque te desapareciste, donde estas?

Pookabebé: eh, en un agujero :(

LíderPooka: eso no es sano sobrinita

Haditabebé: ves?, alguien me apoya!

Pookabebé: :(

Haditabebé: descuida, mamá no creo que se entere.

_PrimaveraEarth ha iniciado sesión_

Haditabebé: ups, la invoqué.

PrimaveraEarth: Ishani que haces aquí? }=0

Pookabebé: este, pues, no lo se ;(

PrimaveraEarth: Aster, que te dije?

LíderPooka: ups

PrimaveraEarth: no importa, las espero en la Wirren en 10 segundos

Haditabebé: hasta yo?, ugh, de acuerdo, adiós tío.

LíderPooka: adiós niñas.

_Pookabebé ha cerrado sesión_

_Haditabebé ha cerrado sesión._

PrimaveraEarth: y a ti te espero en el castillo en media hora Evergreen.

LíderPooka: pero...

PrimaveraEarth: Evergreen Aster Táchala Bunnymund, haz caso

LíderPooka: ok, pero despídete por lo menos.

PrimaveraEarth: ok, a los que nos leen adiós y se cuidan.

_PrimaveraEarth ha cerrado sesión._

LíderPooka: bueno, al menos me hizo caso, nos vemos! :)

_LíderPooka ha cerrado sesión_

_FIN_


	7. Chapter 7: los vengadores

**Hola!, creyeron que no volvería verdad? pues... SORPRESA!, esta vez con más temas de conversación desde los vengadores hasta Hiro Hamada y sus amigos, espero que les gusten!.**

**Capítulo 7: Los vengadores**

_Contraseña: ******_

_Nombre: avefénix_

_Sala: D_

_Estado: Disponible_

_Thunder ha iniciado sesión_

_Blackspy ha iniciado sesión_

avefénix: Hola?

Thunder: que onda prima! :)

Avefénix: agh, Thor!

Blackspy: ya cálmense los dos quieren?

Thunder: si, Nat, claro

Blackspy: agh, mejor me voy!

avefénix: Nat espera!

_Blackspy ha cerrado sesión_

_avenger ha iniciado sesión_

Avenger: que pasó chicos?

avefénix: nada, Naty nos dejó

Avenger: la viuda?, hmp!

Thunder: que ocurre? :0

Avenger: esque últimamente anda de malas

Avefénix: tal vez está en sus días

Thunder: que días?

Avenger: que significa?

Avefénix: ...

Avenger: uy!, calma emplumada

_avefénix le ha mandado un zumbido a avenger_

Avenger: cielos!, la torre tembló por eso!

Thunder: como se hace eso?

avefénix: luego te enseño primo

Thunder: y como está Thalía?

Avenger: te refieres a la hechicera?

Avefénix: ¬¬ si Tony, asi es, y respecto a tu pregunta Thor, esta mejor que antes, ahora ella y Loki se la pasan TODO el rato por allí entre dimensiones y me dan dolor de cabeza, imagina a Thorun

Thunder: O.O vaya

Avefénix: y como vas con Jane? ;)

Avenger: wow, wow, wow, explíquenme bien que sucedió, porque me confundí!

Thunder: pues bien, y Ironman, Thalía y Loki salen juntos, asi como yo y Jane

Avenger: O.o

Avefénix: que fue eso?

Thunder: creo que lo dejamos en shock

_avenger ha cerrado sesión_

Avefénix: yo digo que si

_Bruce ha iniciado sesión_

_BrissaHill ha iniciado sesión_

_CapitánAmérica ha iniciado sesión_

BrissaHill: hola Lyra!, Hola Thor! :)

Thunder: hola chicos

Avefénix: que tal científicos

Bruce: la verdad ni se que hago aquí

CapítanAmérica: pues... yo no se como usar esto :(

Avefénix: O.O es muy sencillo!

Bruce: dímelo a mi, quieres?

Thunder: amigo, solo presiona las teclas y ya

BrissaHill: olvídalo, caso perdido XD

_Thunder le ha enviado un zumbido a BrissaHill_

_Avefénix le ha mandado un zumbido a BrissaHill_

_CapitánAmérica le ha mandado un zumbido a BrissaHill_

_Bruce le ha mandado un zumbido a BrissaHill_

BrissaHill: AUCH!ok, ok, ya entendí T-T

Avefénix: bueno, como sea ¬¬

Thunder: y que harán mañana?

Bruce: no se... tal vez iré con Ironman

CapitánAmérica: iré con Europa

Avefénix: ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

CapitánAmérica: ¬¬

Avefénix:calma!, solo bromeo

Thunder: a mi que eso es algo serio

Bruce: tu no sabes de eso Thor

BrissaHill: yo creo que si, esta con Jane, no?

Thunder: gracias por el apoyo

Avefénix: bueeeeno, ya casi es primavera

Thunder: y eso que?

_avefénix le ha andado un zumbido a Thunder_

Thunder: AUCH!

BrissaHill: vas a entrar en celo, no?

Bruce: O.O

CapitánAmérica: O.O

Avefénix: si, asi es, que mal

Thunder: aprovecha con Jinx prima

Bruce: em... o sea que tendrán, ya saben que?

BrissaHill: sexo!, dilo, la palabra no muerde

Bruce: ¬¬, a veces dudo que seas como yo

CapitánAmérica: no cambiarán ustedes :/

Avefénix: no, jamás

Bruce: irán a la fiesta de Ironman?

Todos: SIII!

_Avefénix ha subido una imagen de su vestido_

_12 me gusta_

_1 no me gusta_

BrissaHill: O.O aunque no se que ponerme

Thunder: bah!, eso es fácil

Avefénix: eso lo dices por ser hombre

CapitánAmérica: bueno, se me hace tarde, me voy!

BrissaHill: yo igual, bye amigos!

_CapitánAmérica ha cerrado sesión_

_BrissaHill ha cerrado sesión_

Bruce: no se que pensar de Brissa

Avefénix: son muuuy similares, no crees?

Bruce: si, eso creo

Thunder: pero si lo son como al 90%!

Bruce: O.O

Avefénix: ya deja de estar sorprendido Banner

Thunder: asi es el

Bruce: eso no es cierto!, oh bueno... *pensando* un poco

_Thunder ha cerrado sesión_

Bruce: y eso?

Avefénix: no se, creo que fue a ver a Jane o a Loki

Bruce: ah, vaya y como van ustedes?

Avefénix: Thalía y yo? bien, ya menos tensas

Bruce: eso es bueno, las cosas con tu familia estarán mejorando me imagino

Avefénix: si, Thorun ya se disculpó y se porta mejor

Bruce: realmente ella y Odin son hermanos?

Avefénix: si, asi es, en Asgard todos vivimos ya en comunicación

Bruce: eso suena bien

Avefénix: espero que algún día venga a verme aquí

Bruce: yo creo que si, harás algo ahorita?

Avefénix: pues *pensando* jugaré con mi Mjalnir

Bruce: *oyendo ruidos* me tengo que ir, hablamos luego

Avefénix: pero...

_Bruce ha cerrado sesión_

Avefénix:¬¬ agh, ya que, hasta luego!

Avefénix: me pregunto que hará mi tio, mmm

_avefénix ha cerrado sesión_

siguiente capítulo: My Little Pony

y después: Thor

continuará...


	8. Chapter 8: My Little Pony

**Capítulo 8: My Little Pony**

_Contraseña: *****_

_Nombre: Darkness_

_Estado: disponible_

_Sala: H_

Darkness: ...

Darkness: vaya, soy la única, que mal

Darkness: pero al menos puedo pensar

_Draki ha iniciado sesión_

_Mili ha iniciado sesión_

_Shadow ha iniciado sesión_

Darkness: hola chicas :/

Las tres: Hola! :)

Shadow: que tienes?

Dark: nada, porque?

Mili: estas muy seria, pero equis XD

Dark: asi estoy CASI siempre

Draki: de verdad?, a mi me aburre

Shadow: en mi profesión es un requisito, ya que si tienes debilidad por la victima que vas a matar, pues... digamos que ya la tienes difícil y no te irá nada bien *encogiéndose de hombros*

Dark: wow

Mili: yo no soy asi, al menos Blood si, pero yo no

Draki: Blood tu parte mala?

Mili: si, tu tienes dos no?

Draki: Love y Hating :O :(

Dark: yo tengo tres formas junto a Gunsmith, pero son medio peligrosas

Dark: aunque casi no las uso siempre debo velar por la seguridad de mi reino y de mis amigos, o sea los habitantes, jamás los llamo súbditos porque eso suena demasiado, ugh, demasiado serio.

Draki: wow, eso fue... filosófico

Mili: ja-ja-ja, *sarcástica*

_Dark le ha enviado un zumbido a Mili_

_Shadow le ha enviado un zumbido a Mili_

_Draki le ha enviado un zumbido a Mili_

Shadow: eso no es cosa de risa

Mili: AUCH! que les pasa a las tres?!

Draki: eres una insensible en esos asuntos

Dark: totalmente niña ]:/

_Gunsmith-6798 ha iniciado sesión_

_ReynaDraki ha iniciado sesión_

_SoulHatier ha iniciado sesión_

ReynaDraki: *seria* que hacen?

Dark: ah...

Mili: hablando de ser princesas!

Shadow: no todas, debo decir *nerviosa*

Draki: pero al menos la mayoría, jeje

Gunsmith-6798: y porque discuten de eso?

Shadow: yo la verdad no se

SoulHatier: amor, estas tensa *preocupado*

Mili: *suspirando* si, esto de que seré madre me pone asi

Draki: SERÁS MAMÁ?!, FELICIDADES!

Shadow: O.O

Dark: vaya, el oído me zumbó

ReynaDraki: Draki, contrólate *sujetando su cetro*

Draki: *tragando saliva* o-ok

ReynaDraki: calma, no te haré daño :)

Gunsmith-6798: eso da miedo *estremeciéndose*

Dark: bueno un poco

_ReynaDraki ha enviado un zumbido a Gunsmith, Soul, Mili, Shadow, Dark y Draki_

Todos: como hiciste eso?!

Draki: me enseñas?, sería genial usarlo!

ReynaDraki: :) no

SoulHatier: cielos, wow

Mili: ay, mis oídos!

Dark: es la segunda vez que me zumban

Shadow: dímelo a mi, agh!

Mili: Soul, estas bien? *preocupada*

SoulHatier: si Milicent descuida

ReynaDraki: jajajaja, sus caras!

Gunsmith-6798: se los dije, es escalofriante

Draki: ahora si te creo

Dark: a veces me siento rara teniendo 790 años de edad :( , no se, como que empiezo a creer que el tiempo que pase luchando por fingir no ser una princesa fue tiempo perdido, ustedes que dicen?

Mili: pues no lo se, ni siguiera lo soy aun

Draki: pues si, opino que es cierto, yo me escondí por muuucho tiempo

SoulHatier: *triste* yo por más tiempo

Mili: pero querías mantenerte a salvo *consolándolo*

ReynaDraki: *incómoda*yo tengo 10000 años y se que no es nada fácil, pero no hay que dejarnos sobreponer por esto, tenemos que mantener la cabeza en alto y... avanzar sin mirar atrás.

Gunsmith-6798: oh, eso me impresionó

Gunsmith-6798: como es que tienes tantos años ;)

ReynaDraki: ...

SoulHatier: jajajaja!

Mili: ay que malo eres Gunsmith-6798! :(

Darkness: hmp!, bueno, en algo tiene razón

_Darkness ha cerrado sesión_

_Draki ha cerrado sesión_

_Shadow ha cerrado sesión_

_Slayer66 ha iniciado sesión_

Gunsmith-6798: Slayer66?

ReynaDraki: hola! :)

SoulHatier: tutor, que haces aquí?

Mili: ... H-hola

Slayer66: hola, que están haciendo?

ReynaDraki: eso mismo pregunte yo, vaya

Slayer66: hmp

SoulHatier: y esta muy ocupado?

Mili: vaya, son los dos tutores O.O

Slayer66: *Suspiro* asi me llamaran siempre?

ReynaDraki: creo que si

Slayer66: bueno, y como va con su proyecto?

ReynaDraki: bien, ya casi termino

Gunsmith-6798: ¿?

ReynaDraki: luego te digo ;)

SoulHatier: agh, vámonos Mili

Mili: ok, debo ir al doctor

_SoulHatier ha cerrado sesión_

_Mili ha cerrado sesión_

Slayer66: se me hace tarde debo irme

Gunsmith-6798: no puedes quedarte?

Slayer66: no, lo siento, pase a saludar solamente

ReynaDraki: adiós compañero

Slayer: adiós compañera *abrazo*

_Slayer66 ha cerrado sesión_

ReynaDraki: y entonces que me dices?

Gunsmith-6798: nada, ya me voy

_Gunsmith-6798 ha cerrado sesión_

ReynaDraki: que le pasa a este?

ReynaDraki: mmm, estará celoso? O.O

ReynaDraki: OH, cielos, debo alcanzarlo!

_ReynaDraki ha cerrado sesión_

_CONTINUARÁ..._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

siguiente: Thor

Siguiente: Mentes criminales


	9. Chapter 9: Thor

**El noveno capítulo, vaya!, no esperaba seguir con esto!, pero bueno, tengo suerte, supongo**

**Capítulo 9: Thor**

_Contraseña: ******_

_Nombre: Diosadelviento_

_Estado: disponible_

_Sala: G (privada)_

_Diosadelviento ha iniciado sesión_

_Padredetodos ha iniciado sesión_

_Diosadelamor ha iniciado sesión_

Diosadelviento: wow, este sitio es increíble!

Padredetodos: no lo se, no me convence :/

Diosadelviento: ay hermano, vamos!

Diosadelamor: Thorun

Diosadelviento: enviar Frigga?

Diosadelviento: y que pasó con Lyra y Jinx? :)

Diosadelviento: mmm, por ahí ;)

Padredetodos: hmp!, la dejas sola con el?

Diosadelviento: confió en ella, ya sabe cuidarse

Diosadelviento: ya déjalo Odin

Padredetodos: bueno, como sea, hermanita, aun asi debes educarla

Diosadelviento: soy mayor que tu por... 1 año

Padredetodos, ella, ella,

Diosadelamor: ustedes parecen niños de 7 años :D

Diosadelviento: jaja, ya se!

Padredetodos: eras peor de pequeña ;(

Diosadelviento: ah!, lo dices por las travesuras?

Padredetodos: un poco Thorun

Diosadelviento: y ustedes eran solamente?

Padredetodos: no, éramos Laifay, Winter y Living, además de nosotros, pero murieron cuando ocurrió la batalla, junto con Laifay, allí fue cuando Thorun recogió a Lika/Thalía y yo a Loki, Frigga.

Diosadelamor: oh, vaya, lo siento

Diosadelviento: lo que más lamento es que dejé de ser la Guadiana del Bifrost

Padredetodos: ¬¬

Diosadelamor: ah, ya recuerdo!, si, tu cabello era de arcoíris

Diosadelviento: si, asi es :(

Diosadelamor: pero al menos tienes a las dos diosas

Padredetodos: más una de ellas no es su hija

Diosadelamor: ODIN!

Diosadelviento: tiene razón Frigga, déjalo. Y sabes que? Sig está muerto por eso

Padredetodos: *avergonzado* lo siento hermana

Diosadelviento: gracias, ustedes se tienen a si mismos, es increíble como el destino confabula en tu contra o a tu favor, la verdad me sigue sorprendiendo mucho, Lyra es como yo, pero de fuego.

Diosadelamor: al igual que Thor, por eso se llama como tu

Padredetodos: si, recuerdo que de pequeño siempre se le dificultaba decir Thorun

Diosadelviento: *riendo*, si, decía: un, en lugar de Thorun

Diosadelamor: oh, pero recibieron sus armas con mucho esfuerzo.

Padredetodos: aunque a veces fallaban ¬¬

Diosadelviento: bueeeeno, no fue intencional hermano.

_avefénix ha iniciado sesión_

_Thunder ha iniciado sesión_

_Diosadeldestino ha iniciado sesión_

_Diosdelengaño ha iniciado sesión_

Diosadeldestino: es esto una reunión?

Diosadelviento: hola hija

Diosadeldestino: agh, no soy tu hija Thorun

Avefénix: bueeno, pero de que hablaban?

Trueno: ...

Padredetodos: Thor, donde estabas?

Diosdelengaño: ah!, entonces yo no existo?

Diosadelamor: Loki y Thalía, por favor dejen ese odio

Diosadelviento: no, Frigga, déjalos, están desahogando su rabia, es justo que digan lo que piensan, además yo fui la responsable de la muerte de Laifay e indirectamente de Laufey, yo los conocía y no hice nada para que tomaran las decisiones incorrectas, pero por eso deben comportarse mejor.

Thunder: wow tía, de verdad eso paso?

Diosadelviento: si Thor, por eso igual Sig murió por un draconerus.

Padredetodos: eso jamás me lo dijiste!

_Avefénix ha cambiado su nombre a Diosadelfuego_

Diosadelfuego: tío, pero si nunca nos dijo a nosotras, o no Thalía?

Diosadeldestino: *suspirando* no, jamás lo hizo.

Diosadelamor: se supone que aquí no debe de haber conflictos *triste*

Thunder: calma madre, descuida

Diosdelengaño: pero bueno Thor, cámbiate el nombre!

Diosadeldestino: calma Loki, que tienes?

_Thunder se ha cambiado el nombre a Diosdeltrueno._

Diosdeltrueno: asi esta bien?

Diosadelfuego: jajaja! ay ustedes nunca cambiarán!

Padredetodos: ejem, Lyra...

Diosadelfuego: ups!, lo siento Odin.

Diosdelengaño: mmm... si, asi esta mejor

Diosdeltrueno:_:

Diosadelamor: y esa carita?, creo que es nueva

Diosadelviento: mmm, no será que presionó otras teclas?

Padredetodos: mmm, bueno, yo ya me voy

_Padredetodos ha cerrado sesión_

Diosdeltrueno: que le pasará a padre?

Diosadelamor: esta estresado y cansado por tu coronación

Diosadelfuego: ...

Diosdelengaño: ay como si fuera la gran cosa :/

Diosadeldestino: Loki ...

Diosdelengaño: que?

Diosadeldestino: compórtate, a mi no me agrada pero debo hacer un esfuerzo.

Diosdelengaño: ... lo siento Lika :(

Diosdeltrueno: O.O Thalía como le haces?

Diosadelamor: awww, son una pareja perfecta!

Diosdelengaño: *sonrojado*

Diosadeldestino: *sonrojada*

Diosadelfuego: wow Tía, solo conozco a una diosa capaz de hacer que se calmen y que sean amables con ella, o sea, que la traten con respeto y nunca le alcen la voz y es a ti, como le haces?

Diosadelamor: oh tengo mis secretos ;)

Diosdelengaño: eso no lo niego...madre.

Diosdeltrueno: genial!, serás más amable entonces?

Diosadelfuego: ohhh!, eso es algo imposible Thor, lo siento

_Diosdelengaño ha enviado un zumbido a Diosadelfuego_

_Diosadeldestino ha enviado un zumbido a Diosadelfuego_

_Diosdeltrueno ha enviado un zumbido a Diosadelfuego_

Diosadelfuego: AYYYY!

Diosadelamor: querida, lo siento pero no debes insultar a Loki

Diosadelfuego: si, ya me enteré. :/

_Diosadelfuego ha cerrado sesión_

Diosadeldestino: hmp!, ella se lo buscó.

Diosdeltrueno: pero también entiéndala, no?

Diosdelengaño: ...

Diosadeldestino: ...

Diosadelamor: a que te refieres hijo?

Diosdeltrueno: pues *nervioso*, ahh, digo que ella pasa por momentos difíciles al ser su época de celo, es cuando se vuelve más emocional y sensible, por eso debemos tener cuidado con ella, teme que su ciclo de fertilidad haya pasado y que no sea capaz de ser madre como Thorun, digo, tía.

Diosadeldestino: ahora lo entiendo

Diosdeltrueno: la sigues odiando?

Diosdelengaño: oye!, no le reproches nada, de acuerdo?

Diosdeltrueno: pero porque?

Diosadeldestino: no, ya no, pero...*concentrándose*

Diosdelengaño: Lika?, que ocurre?

Diosdeltrueno: eso es malo, no?

Diosdelengaño: definitivamente, pero no se que...

Diosadeldestino: nei, kan ikke være, Frigga kan ikke dø!

Diosdelengaño: que dijo?

Diosdeltrueno: *horrorizado* no, no puede ser, Frigga no puede morir!

Diosdeltrueno: som du refererer? (a que te refieres?)

Diosdelengaño: agh, cuando acaben me avisan

_Diosdelengaño ha cambiado su estado a ocupado_

_Diosadelviento ha iniciado sesión_

Diosadelviento: una premonición?*preocupada*

Diosdeltrueno: si, pero no le entiendo *confuso*

Diosadeldestino: Jeg mener jeg så at hun var døende for draconerus! (me refiero a que vi que ella moría por un draconerus!)

Diosadelviento: som Sig? (como Sig?)

Diosadeldestino: hvis Thorun, men også beskyttet hun noe når du passerer (si Thorun, pero además ella protegía algo cuando pasaba)

Diosdeltrueno: Loke hadde noe å gjøre?, Thalia fortelle meg sannheten, takk. (Loki tenía algo que ver?, dime la verdad Thalia, por favor.)

_Diosdelengaño ha cambiado su estado a disponible_

Diosdelengaño: que paso Thorun?

Diosadelviento: Thalía dice que Frigga morirá por un Draconerus, pero no sabemos que más

Diosdeltrueno: y al parecer pasará pronto

Diosadeldestino: Ja, men det vil være for godt, Jane og Jinx er avgjørende for denne (si, pero será para bien, Jane y Jinx son esenciales para esto)

Diosdelengaño: a ver, a ver, a ver explíquenme bien

Diosadelviento: luego Loki, esto es importante

Diosadeldestino: bør avgjøre side for kampen, Ragnarock snart ankommer og bare ett gudinne kunne stoppe før de alle dø, men vil ikke være lett. Da vil det være flere hindringer som skal overvinnes, inkludert dødelighet og offer. (se deberá decidir el bando para la batalla, el Ragnarock pronto llegará y solo una diosa será capaz de detenerlo antes de que todos mueran, pero no será fácil. Pues habrá varios obstáculos que deberán superar, entre ellos, la mortalidad y el sacrificio).

Diosdelengaño: oh, entiendo.

Diosadelviento: Thalía, estas bien?

Diosadeldestino: agh, que pasó? *sujetándose la cabeza*

Diosdeltrueno: no lo recuerdas? *sorprendido*

Diosadelviento: no, cuando es una profecía jamás recuerda

Diosadeldestino: no, pero se que vendrá un gran reto.

Diosdelengaño: podrás con ello?

Diosadeldestino: si Loki, lo haré

Diosdeltrueno: bueeno, yo me voy

Diosadelviento: debo hablar contigo Thalía, ahora

Diosadeldestino: Det er ikke rettferdig! (no es justo!)

_Diosdeltrueno ha cerrado sesión_

_Diosadelviento ha cerrado sesión_

Diosadeldestino: Loki se deg snart, forhåpentligvis snart være en familia (nos vemos pronto Loki, espero que pronto seamos una familia)

_Diosadeldestino ha cerrado sesión_

Diosdelengaño: skjedde?, ah, jeg ser noen problemer med jotnene, da jeg nå, vent ... familien sa?! (que acaba de pasar?, ah bueno, debo ver algunos asuntos con los jotuns, luego la alcanzo, esperen... DIJO FAMILIA?!)

_Diosdelengaño ha cerrado sesión)_

continuará...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Siguiente: Mentes criminales

Siguiente: Bones

Siguiente: x-men

Siguiente: Kung Fu panda

Siguiente: grandes héroes.


	10. Chapter 10: sonic

**cambio de planes, primero Sonic, jeje, y luego los que siguen, de acuerdo? y saldrá un OC de Gunsmith-6798, su nombre es Itzu, y les diré todo sobre el, de acuerdo? jeje, gracias, espero que les guste, más sino, absténganse de comentar y solo váyanse, ok?, bueno, recuerden eso.**

_**ITZU el erizo**_

**Edad: 16 años**

**Ropa: chaqueta gris, guantes blancos**

**Color: café**

**Zapatos: iguales a los de Silver**

**Púas: combinación de Sonic y Silver**

**Poderes: telequineticos, cargar cosas y romperlas, es confiado y listo en el combate**

_**Amelia el erizo**_

**Edad. 160 años**

**Color: blanco**

**Púas: como las de Shadow, solo que una negra**

**Zapatos: como los de Sonic**

**Ropa: vestido como el de Amy, pero de color violeta**

**Poderes: super velocidad, sigilo, rastreo, telepatía, fuerte y volar, es leal y muy cautelosa a la hora de un combate, es un vampiro erizo, y es inmortal como Shadow the Hedgehog**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Capítulo 10: Sonic the hedgehog**

_Nombre: Ameliahedgehog_

_Contraseña: *******_

_Estado: disponible_

_amigos: 19-enemigos: 3_

_Sábalos ha iniciado sesión_

_Vatichica ha iniciado sesión_

_guardianesmeralda ha iniciado sesión_

_heroedemobius ha iniciado sesión_

_amyhedgehog ha iniciado sesión_

_Creamconejita ha iniciado sesión_

_Tails ha iniciado sesión_

Ameliahedgehog: hola chicos! :)

...

Ameliahedgehog: ay vamos, se que están ahí :/

Sábalos: calma mi eriza, estamos aquí ;)

Heroedemobius: ay!, vayan a un hotel! }:/

Vatichica: déjalos Sonic, están enamorados

Amyhedgehog: a mi me parece muy bello!

Heroedemobius: a ti todo te parece asi Amy :0

Vatichica: bueno, bueno, pero no discutan

Guardianesmeralda: hmp!

Ameliahedgehog: que ocurre Knuckles?

Sábalos: siempre es asi de extraño

Guardianesmeralda: oye!

Vatichica: ey, no molesten a _mi_ Knuckles

Creamconejita: son pareja?

Tails: yo no lo sabia! XD

Guardianesmeralda: NO SOMOS PAREJA!

Amyhedgehog: awww, se verían lindos juntos!

Ameliahedgehog: no sabría decirte Amy

Heroedemobius: y que harán el viernes? *nervioso*

Ameliahedgehog: lean esto chicos!...

**Mano de pena**

**el erizo sin nombre nació para ser**

**la mano, para observarte, para**

**protegerte o matar en demanda,**

**La opción que tomó no la podía**

**comprender, el tiene un lúgubre**

**secreto al cual tendrían que**

**obedecer hasta la muerte...**

**Se ha dado la vuelta entre su honor**

**y el amor de su vida, ha rezado por**

**los dos, pero ambos le fueron**

**negados con mucho desprecio...**

**Tantos sueños rotos y sacrificados,**

**¿valió la pena aquellos a los que**

**amamos y tuvimos que dejar atrás?,**

**Tantos años han pasado hacia una**

**tierra noble llena de mentiras,**

**acaso podrán TODOS nuestros **

**pecados ser perdonados?...**

**La maldición de sus poderes es la que**

**atormenta su vida, obedecer a la**

**corona fue un crimen siniestro, su alma**

**fue torturada por el dolor y el amor,**

**Seguramente hubiera escapado,**

**pero sus juramentos lo hicieron quedarse**

**Se ha dado la vuelta entre su honor**

**y el amor de su vida, ha rezado por**

**los dos, pero ambos le fueron**

**negados con mucho desprecio...**

**Tantos sueños rotos y sacrificados,**

**¿valió la pena aquellos a los que**

**amamos y tuvimos que dejar atrás?,**

**Tantos años han pasado hacia una**

**tierra noble llena de mentiras,**

**acaso podrán TODOS nuestros **

**pecados ser perdonados?...**

**Por favor perdóname la pena, **

**por tener que dejarte atrás en una**

**bruma de dolor y rencor, por los**

**sueños que tuvimos que silenciar,**

**eso es lo que jamás será, más**

**todavía seré la mano que te sostenga, **

**aun si tu no sabes que soy yo.**

Heroedemobius: vaya, que triste :(

Amyhedgehog: y eso es cierto Sunny?

_Ameliahedgehog ha cambiado su nombre a SunnyHedgehog_

SunnyHedgehog: si Amy, lo es

Creamconejita: no me lo imagino nunca

Tails: ni yo, eso no se lo desearía a nadie.

Vatichica: Sunny, como es que la sabes?

SunnyHedgehog: ...

Sábalos: tiene que ver contigo? :/

SunnyHedgehog: indirectamente si Shadow

Guardianesmeralda: mmm, creo que me suena, pero no se bien

Guardianesmeralda: cuantos años tienes Sunny?

Heroedemobius: a que viene eso Knuckles?

Vatichica: tal vez quiera saber más a detalle de la canción

Creamconejita: pero eso no tiene sentido

Vatichica: tal vez no Cream querida

SunnyHedgehog: em... 160 años *apenada*

Amyhedgehog: vaya! O.O

Creamconejita: eres inmortal, es genial

Sábalos: y no solo eso ;)

Heroedemobius: ay Shadow, que suertudo

Guardianesmeralda: hmp, más peleas diría yo

Vatichica: ay mi guardián no seas asi ;)

Tails: aquí va de nuevo

Amyhedgehog: en 3...2...1...

Guardianesmeralda: NO SOY TUYO!

Sábalos: es muy predecible

Heroedemobius: tu lo has dicho Shadow

SunnyHedgehog: y alguno sabe cantar?, digo, solo pregunto.

Creamconejita:yo, un poco

Vatichica: descuida querida, sin miedo

Tails: *sorprendido* no sabia que cantabas Cream

Amyhedgehog: y canta muy bello!

Heroedemobius: mmm, si, recuerdo oírte cantar Cream

Guardianesmeralda: agh, yo ni se

Vatichica: si quieres yo puedo...

Guardianesmeralda: NO!

Vatichica: ay, entonces no! }=0

SunnyHedgehog: y si vamos al parque o a otro lado?

Sábalos: mmm, si porque no Sunny :)

Amyhedgehog: el amor, el amor, el amoooor...

heroedemobius: ay Amy, no cambiarás, verdad?

Vatichica: pero tiene razón en eso :3

Sábalos: jaja, y porque no hablamos de otra cosa?

Tails: han visto la película de unos policías?

Creamconejita: mmm, creo que si

Guardianesmeralda: si, la vi tres veces

Heroedemobius: vaya, y esta interesante?

Guardianesmeralda: si, un poco

Vatichica: hmp! *molesta*

SunnyHedgehog: ay chicos, y quieren ir a verla supongo

Amyhedgehog: si, te apuntas?

SunnyHedgehog: mmm, lo pensaré

Tails: y porque lo pensarás?

Creamconejita: debe hacer otras cosas, por eso

Sábalos: ¬¬ si claro, como quieran

Heroedemobius: ay calmate Shadow, solo es ir al cine

SunnyHedgehog: awww, descuida, luego estaremos solos!

Amyhedgehog: jajaja, vaya Sunshine!

(En ese momento un erizo café llega de su casa e inicia la sesión)

_ITZUHEDGEHOG ha iniciado sesión_

ITZYHEDGEHOG: hola que tal!

Amyhedgehog: quien eres tu?

Heroedemobius: no te conozco, verdad?

Tails: em, chicos...

Creamconejita: eres un erizo vampiro?

Vatichica: eres guapo?

Sábalos: eres aliado o enemigo?

SunnyHedgehog: ey chicos!, déjenlo respirar :/

ITZUHEDGEHOG: gracias, em, Sunny?

SunnyHedgehog: asi es, dinos, como entraste aquí y quien eres?

Guardianesmeralda: seguro hakceo el chat

Creamconejita: no creo que sepa Knuckles

Heroedemobius: pero aun asi es extraño.

ITZUHEDGEHOG: bueno, un amigo conoce a ReynaDraki y me dio esta dirección de salas de chat, se llama Gunsmith-6798 y el y ReynaDraki son MUY amigos, con respecto a mi soy un erizo café y uso guantes blancos y chaqueta gris, ah! y airshoes.

Guardianesmeralda: vaya, que interesante

Amyhedgehog: oh, y eres mortal me imagino

ITZUHEDGEHOG: si, tengo 16 años, porque mortal?

Tails: esque Shadow y Sunshine son inmortales, pero además Sunshine es un erizo vampiro y su compañero de vida es Shadow, creado en el ARK, el espacio.

Vatichica: sip, y ambos son muy poderosos

SunnyHedgehog: no tanto Rouge, jeje

Heroedemobius: y quieres ir a ver una película al cine?

ITZUHEDGEHOG: en sí mismo, por supuesto

SunnyHedgehog: oh genial, ahora somos más.! :)

_guardianesmeralda ha cerrado sesión_

_Vatichica ha cerrado sesión_

_Heroedemobius ha cerrado sesión_

_PrincesaBlaze ha iniciado sesión_

_Silverhedgehog ha iniciado sesión_

PrincesaBlaze: hola, perdón la tardanza

Silverhedgehog: si, que están haciendo?

ITZUHEDGEHOG: oh, y ustedes son...?

Amyhedgehog: Silver el erizo, Blaze de otra dimensión

SunnyHedgehog: y a donde fueron Sonic, Knuckles y Rouge?

Tails: fueron a arreglar algunos asuntos

PrincesaBlaze: realmente?, oh, que lastima, hola Amy!

Amyhedgehog: hola Blaze!

Silverhedgehog: y Shadow?, ya se murió o sigue aquí?

Sábalos: jaja, muy gracioso Silver

ITZUHEDGEHOG: es interesante, todos se conocen me imagino

Creamconejita: si, pero tu eres nuevo

Tails: eso no ayudará Cream, pero es bueno.

Sábalos: y creciste aquí?

ITZUHEDGEHOG: *incómodo* si pero no al inicio

SunnyHedgehog: oh, increíble, yo tampoco si te hace sentir mejor Itzu

_Tails ha cerrado sesión_

_Creamconejita ha cerrado sesión_

PrincesaBlaze: supongo que sabes luchar Itzu *sonriendo*

Silverhedgehog: Blaize...

Sábalos: no cambiaran ustedes cierto?

Silverhedgehog: creo que no Shadow, jeje

SunnyHedgehog: y Amy?

Amyhedgehog: sigo aquí Sunshine :/

Sábalos: y supongo que tu Itzu eres un sin pareja

_SunnyHedgehog ha enviado un zumbido a Sábalos_

_Amyhedgehog ha enviado un zumbido a Sábalos_

_PrincesaBlaze ha enviado un zumbido a Sábalos_

_Silverhedgehog ha enviado un zumbido a Sábalos_

Sábalos: oigan!

ITZUHEDGEHOG: jajajajaja! XD

SunnyHedgehog: perdón amor, pero deja en paz a Itzu

Silverhedgehog: uuuu!

PrincesaBlaze: ya es tarde, me voy a dormir

_PrincesaBlaze ha cerrado sesión_

_Silverhedgehog ha cerrado sesión_

_Amyhedgehog ha cerrado sesión_

Sábalos: que aburrido

SunnyHedgehog: lo se, vamos al cine?

Sábalos: si, porque no

SunnyHedgehog: te unes Itzu?

ITZUHEDGEHOG: eh?, ah si, claro

_Los tres cerraron sesión_

**continuará...**

**nota: ITZU fue para ti Gunsmith!**


End file.
